


Renaissance Man

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Baal is forced to make a charitable contribution to society in order to gain the IOA's trust, but he does so in a manner that no one expects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renaissance Man

_______________________________________

"You have to do _what? _" Sam asked, looking up from the naquidah generator she'd been working on.

Baal settled on the edge of her desk. "Community service," he repeated.

"Who thought that up? You lived here two years ago, and all of a sudden you need to prove yourself just to live off base?" She leaned back in her chair, growing angrier the more she thought about it.

He reached across to pick up one of the data pads, tapping out a query. "I only lived in Washington for a few weeks," Baal pointed out. "The IOA seem to think General Landry's suggestion a valid one so to, ah, _prove_ myself, I'm expected agree to…represent…one of several organizations."

Sam watched as he made a minor correction to the formula she'd been using before he handed the pad back to her. "Have you made your choice yet, or are you going to refuse?"

"At this point I'd take even Rodney McKay as a host if it meant getting off this base," Baal snorted, "and you know quite well how I feel about his… peculiarities."

"As if you couldn't get out of here without official authorization? You've done it before." Snatching the pad back, Sam slapped at his hand as he reached for it again. "Quit messing with my equations, it's rude…and answer my question. Did you pick, or not?"

Baal eyed her. "Yes. You know I'm smarter than you, so you should be glad to have a second pair of eyes looking at your work before you test it and blow yourself to bits," he said loftily.

"Shall I remind you about your three-day vacation in that force field, or perhaps that time in the temple of Dakara when you claimed that you were all-knowing but then-"

"I have to go," Baal interrupted hastily, pushing off from the desk and heading for the door.

She thought no more of it until the following week, when Sam walked into Baal's quarters to find her lover hanging up the leather jacket she'd given him. "Hey," she greeted, plopping down on the bed. "Where've you been? I was looking for you earlier."

"Community service," he reminded her disgustedly.

"Oh, so you _did_ sign up for something… what is it?" Sam asked curiously.

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Nothing worth mentioning, I just chose the easiest one."

Baal reclined on the bed beside her, using her hip as a pillow, and Sam smiled as she combed her fingers through his dark hair. "Lazy boy."

  


_ _ _ _ _

Handing her mission report over to the general, Sam was turning to leave when Landry stopped her. "I hear Baal is doing quite well off base."

"That's good to know, Sir," she said politely.

The other man looked up at her. "Colonel, I know you were opposed to the IOA's recommendation."

Sam cleared her throat. "Yes, sir."

"They seem to think he'll integrate into society better this way… or it could be a simple test of how he handles himself when he's not under constant surveillance." Landry closed the folder that was sitting in front of him. "I happened to agree with their assessment, so I suggested this idea to them."

"With all due respect, Sir… Baal was living on Earth for weeks, maybe even _months_ before we found out about it."

Landry folded his hands and regarded her seriously. "Colonel, the government of the United States doesn't feel comfortable about letting the last of the System Lords run around loose and as long as Baal is on this planet, he'll be considered a security risk. That being said, he's made quite a bit of progress towards earning a Get Out Of Jail Free pass."

Sam swallowed back the sharp reply that was on the tip of her tongue and nodded. "I'm glad to hear it, General."

"He hasn't told you what he's been doing, has he?"

She was startled. "Sir?"

He smiled suddenly. "I hear he's…helping out…an organization that's being represented at an event in Larkspur next weekend. Take the rest of SG-1 with you, and we'll call it a team exercise."

"_Larkspur? _ Isn't that where…"

"Yes indeed, Colonel. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

She'd tried every trick she could think of to get Baal to divulge exactly what he was up to, but he proved to be better at evading her questions than she was at asking them. "It has something to do with 'an event' in Larkspur, and I can only think of one event in particular," Sam tried one last time. "Why won't you tell me?"

Baal looked up from the computer screen, trademark smirk spreading across his face. "Why is it so important that you know? You'll find out tomorrow."

"You're no fun," Sam sighed.

"That's not what I heard you telling Quetesh."

"Her name is _Vala_," she reminded him as she'd done countless times before. Why he refused to acknowledge that simple fact was a mystery to her, and unaccountably irritating…which of course was why he did it. Sam sighed as she realized he'd successfully diverted her yet again, and gave up. "Fine. Keep your little secret, but don't be surprised when Cam brings a camera with him to get a picture of you selling tickets."

Baal's smile faltered slightly. "Tickets."

"That's what he's been telling everyone," Sam said, fiddling with the end of her braid. "If you'd just tell me what you're doing, I can make sure he stops spreading rumors."

He studied her for a moment without speaking, then turned his attention back to the computer. "Nice try."

In the morning Sam woke up to find Baal's side of the bed empty, the sheets cool under her hand when she reached out to test how long he'd been gone. She'd refrained from actively inquiring into his frequent disappearances because it wasn't as if he could take over the world while under constant supervision - although Baal being Baal would definitely find a way to do so if he were so inclined – and today was the day when she'd finally find out what he was hiding.

She began to regret inviting the rest of SG-1 when she walked into the mess and found Vala in full costume. "This is very exciting, I've never been to one of these events before," her friend greeted her enthusiastically. "Aren't you going to dress up? Daniel refused to because he is no fun whatsoever."

Daniel hid a smile by taking a drink of his tea. "Whatsoever. I refused because I could never look as nice as you do, Vala."

"You're still no fun, but I'll add 'sweet' to your description," Vala allowed, plopping herself down on Daniel's lap and sliding an arm around his shoulders. "Isn't my bustier fabulous?" Daniel was quick to assure her that it was, indeed.

Cam and Teal'c came in together, and Sam grinned at the sight of both of them in Jaffa tunics, trousers, and boots. "What, no capes?"

"They're called cloaks, Sam, and they're hanging up in the hall," Cam chided. "Why aren't you dressed to impress? Your boy's gonna be disappointed."

"While he's selling tickets, you mean?"

"I do not believe Baal would allow himself to be humbled in such a manner," Teal'c said thoughtfully.

Vala craned her neck around Cam's back to get a peek. "Looking good, Muscles. And he's not selling tickets, he's-" her eyes went wide as she realized she'd almost blurted out Baal's secret, and Sam's went wide as she realized Baal had actually trusted her with it.

"He's what?"

"…sweeping the walkways?" Vala tried.

Daniel also wore a suspicious look on his face. "How is that you know something he wouldn't even tell Sam?"

"Well, he asked me for help and I was really the only one who could have done it," she said exasperatedly. "I kept this secret for such a long time, too…it's not what you think, Daniel."

"I trust you," he replied calmly.

"Since when, Jackson?" Cam teased. "Okay kids, let's load up."

_ _ _ _ _ _

Despite the fact that she found herself in the habit of glancing around nervously looking for Baal, Sam had to admit that this was fun. She'd never been to a renaissance faire before because she'd thought it would be a complete waste of time, but even with the myriad historical inaccuracies – which Daniel was busily pointing out at every turn – she enjoyed herself. The food was a little greasy and a lot overpriced, but even Teal'c looked like he was having a good time.

They stopped to watch a group of children 'sword fighting' with each other in a ring of hay bales, Teal'c drifted off to view the blacksmith demonstration, and Vala _oooh_ed equally over the displays of jewelry and the ferret booth.

She wasn't quite sure how Cam ended up with a crown made of ribbons and tinsel.

Walking over to examine a nearby display of broadswords, Sam was diverted by Vala tugging at her arm. "Let's go watch the jousting."

"Watching a bunch of men try to knock each other off horses really isn't my idea of fun," Sam replied. "Besides, weren't we going to get a few beers?"

Vala shook her head violently, nearly hitting Daniel in the face with a flying pigtail. "That can wait, but the gorgeous men on horseback can_not_."

"I'm standing right here," Daniel complained.

"Sorry, darling."

"At any rate, I highly doubt that Baal would approve of me ogling strange men _or_ their horses, so-"

Vala was practically dancing from foot to foot. "But you simply _must_ come to the jousting with me. Sam, please?"

Sam shook her head, laughing. "Vala… _fine_, I'll come with you - but only for five minutes."

"Jousting? Sweet," was Cam's response when he was informed of the change in plans.

They walked to the field and Sam was only half-listening to the others explaining to Teal'c about jousting when she caught sight of the pennants being flown around the arena. Rather, one flag in particular that had a very familiar symbol on it. "You've got to be kidding me."

Vala flung her arms wide. "Surprise!"

Daniel's jaw dropped. "Baal joined the _SCA?_ You can't be serious!"

"Indeed you cannot," Teal'c agreed. "Perhaps you are unaware of the fact that it is not yet April first."

Cam immediately began checking the signal on his cell phone. "That's it, I'm calling Landry."

"Oh, let's just go watch – look, they're already lining up!" Vala hooked her arm through Daniel's and tugged him towards the arena. "Come _on! _"

Sam could only trail behind her friends in bemusement, wondering how she was going to pay him back for keeping this from her. They reached the stands in time to witness Baal's entrance upon the biggest coal-black horse she'd ever seen, and she had to admit that he looked magnificent. Giggles and the occasional squeal from the other female bystanders assured Sam that she wasn't the only one to think so, either. Cam huffed out an "oh, for god's sake" that made her laugh when he realized the unintentional pun.

Catching Sam's eye, Baal left the line to guide his horse over to her; he looked so pleased with himself that she couldn't bear to yell at him and spoil his fun. He greeted her with a smirk and an ostentatious bow from the saddle. "My lady."

"Community service, huh?"

His grin grew enormous. "Nothing worth mentioning."

"I'll bet not." She raked her eyes over him appraisingly, taking in the black leather and chainmail as well as the helmet tucked in the crook of his arm. "Vala helped you out with your outfit?"

Baal raised his chin slightly in acknowledgement, then glanced back over his shoulder. "I seem to have a tournament to win… and I'm told it's customary to give your knight a sign of your favor," he hinted.

Sam laughed and rifled through her purse, withdrawing a travel-sized pack of tissues. "I don't have a real handkerchief to give you, so this will have to do."

"Better than nothing, I suppose," Baal sighed, carefully tucking the package into his gauntlet. "A kiss for luck?"

"Get out of here," she scolded. With another grin at the effectiveness of his surprise, Baal rode back with the others and Sam abruptly found herself the object of intense scrutiny by his 'fan club'.

"Looks like you just made yourself some enemies, Carter," Cam snorted as he pointed towards a stretch of empty seats. "There's enough room for everyone down there."

She recognized quite a few of the 'squires' and 'knights' as being Marines, obviously there to keep an eye on things, but soon forgot their presence as the tournament got underway. Baal certainly knew how to play to the crowd and Sam was gratified to see that he showed remarkable restraint and even allowed his opponents to score against him once or twice before surrendering to his impulses and violently knocking them from their horses.

The others stayed long enough to see Baal declared the victor, then drifted off to explore the faire once more. "You should think about becoming a knight too, Daniel," she heard Vala saying as the other couple made their way through the crowd.

Teal'c moved to sit beside her. "Baal seemed to do quite well," the big Jaffa remarked.

"Yeah, he did," Sam answered, turning to her friend with a smile.

"I believe he would have done just as well if he had _not_ been utilizing a hand device to help unhorse his opponents. If you will excuse me, Colonel Mitchell has promised to show me something called a 'deep-fried Snickers bar.'"

He left as Sam's knight in shining leather swaggered up to her, arrogant as ever. "I sincerely hope you were watching, because I just slaughtered the so-called 'competition,'" he bragged as he leaned in for a kiss.

Sam obliged by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard, then pushed him away. "Take your gloves off."

Baal's eyebrows arched. "Why?"

"Because I need to take that hand device back to Cheyenne Mountain, that's why… and don't bother asking how I know about it."

He tossed his head irritably. "Teal'c put you up to this, didn't he?"

"The two of you are going to have to start getting along," she reminded him sharply. "Now take them off."

Baal's lips thinned as he tugged off his gloves, making the tiny pack of tissues she'd given him earlier fall onto the grass. Irritation at such blatant cheating turned to surprise, then to amusement as he displayed his bare hands to her. "Happy now?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm glad I was wrong," she told him, giving Baal another kiss to ease his sullenness. His arms came around her in an embrace and she hitched her shirt up slightly so that the fingers of his left hand touched her skin – and just as she'd thought she might, Sam felt the cool metal of the hand device brush against her. "Oh, you."

"What about me?"

"Just...you." Sam laughed and kissed him again. "Teal'c's over at the food booths again, but I think he'd be glad to oblige you if you'd like to stage a, um, _sparring match. _"

Baal's face lit up and he reached behind his neck to caress the hilt of the huge broadsword strapped to his back. "I'm sure the community would be pleased to see such a…demonstration."

He hurried off to start his fight, and Sam shook her head despairingly. Her father would never have approved of their relationship but even though Baal still made a practice of lying, cheating and stealing, she couldn't imagine life without him trying to turn it upside down. Thinking of the way he'd smuggled out his hand device made her laugh as she followed the sound of blows being exchanged. When they were back at the SGC, she'd get him to turn over that small cloaking device, too.

  


_fin_


End file.
